


Miraculous: Siege

by Shattered_Heartless



Series: Miraculous Tales: Heroes of Paris [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Knows, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dark Adrien Agreste, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Evil Lila Rossi, Félix Has Issues (Miraculous Ladybug), Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi/Félix Graham de Vanily - Freeform, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Post Hawkmoth Defeat, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Heartless/pseuds/Shattered_Heartless
Summary: Six months after the defeat of Hawkmoth, a new threat arises against the Miraculous. Marinette and Adrien find themselves against an ancient evil as old as the kwami's themselves.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Miraculous Tales: Heroes of Paris [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Miraculous: Siege

Ladybug 

Ladybug dropped down onto the roof of the prison's psych ward, Chat Noir already there waiting for her. “You ready?” she asked him as she hugged her partner.

Chat sighed, “It’s been six months already. Any longer and that would make us bad heroes.”

Ladybug nodded in agreement as she reached into her yoyo and pulled out the Fox miraculous. Since the final battle against Team Hawkmoth, she and Chat Noir had been carrying around the Fox and Butterfly miraculous. Both Trixx and Nooroo have been subjected to Gabriel and Lila’s abuse. 

It was going to be a long road before either of them were going to be ready to partner up with a new wielder. Trixx even reacted violently after Ryuko and Viperion had liberated her, using her powers of illusion on Lila. But a kwami did not have complete control of their power and the consequences are dangerous. When Lila was hit, she was trapped in an endless illusion of monsters the kwami’s have encountered over the centuries. 

Since then, Lila had been locked up in the prison’s psych ward to keep her from harming others or herself. A few weeks ago, Trixx had revealed that she may be able to reverse the effect. Since then, Marinette and Adrien had been debating on whether or not to do it, worried Trixx might end up making it worse.

Ladybug put on the necklace, releasing Trixx from the miraculous. “Okay Trixx, we are here. Are you sure you are ready to face Lila again?” she asked.

Trixx nodded her head. “I think she has been punished long enough. The memory of the illusion I cast over her will always haunt her, which is good enough for me.”

“Okay then. I’m going to put the miraculous away for now until we get to her holding cell. We can’t have anyone seeing a kwami flying around,” Ladybug reasoned. Trixx nodded her agreement and went back into the necklace as Ladybug took it off.

In unison, she and Chat Noir dropped down from the roof, startling some of the guards. Once they confirmed what they were at the prison for, they were escorted inside the main building to meet with the warden. The warden was a balding man in his early fifties, a tired expression on his face. “Welcome to Fox River Prison,” he welcomed them. “I assume that you two are here to see the young lad who worked with Hawkmoth?”

“Actually we are here to see Lila Rossi,” Chat Noir corrected him, a hint of disgust in his voice as he said Lila’s name.

The warden raised an eyebrow at them, “Rossi? I don’t understand why you would want to even see her. Our psychologist can’t even make sense of her words or actions.”

Ladybug stepped forward and explained, “We believe that we may have found a way to help her return to sanity. Her condition is a result of our final battle with Hawkmoth and we now know the cause.”

The warden nodded his head thoughtfully, “Well, you’re welcome to try as long as it doesn’t make it worse than it already is.” He escorted them over to the psych ward, looking back at them with interest. They arrived at a windowless door where he left them with one of the doctors to attend to other business. 

The doctor led them into a viewing room next to the cell, a large one way glass window taking up the adjoining wall. Lila was visible on the other side, dressed in a straight jacket to keep her from hurting herself. She must have not been sleeping well, judging by the bags under her eyes. Ladybug actually felt pity inside of her heart, realizing Lila had been suffering more than she had realized. She looked over at her partner, expecting him to have the same expression of pity. But what she saw sent a chill down her spine. Chat was giving Lila a cold stare, his ring hand clenched in a fist. 

The doctor spoke, pulling her attention away from Chat’s behaviour. “She has been like this ever since we had first admitted her. Since then, her health slowly deteriorated. We are only able to feed her when she is heavily sedated.” 

Ladybug nodded her head slowly, eyeing Lila carefully. “We may have a solution, but we need complete privacy with Lila.”

The doctor frowned for a moment, then gave her a firm stare as he answered, “You have your chance to help her. But if you cause any further harm to her, you’ll never be allowed anywhere near this prison again.”

“I understand,” Ladybug acknowledged, then she led Chat Noir over to the cell’s door. They entered the cell, but Lila didn’t seem to notice their presence. She was cowering in one of the corners, muttering something incomprehensible frightenedly. She reached into her yoyo and pulled out the Fox miraculous again. Trixx remerged and growled quietly when she saw Lila. “Trixx, you said that you can handle this,” Ladybug reminded the kwami.

Trixx sighed, “I know. Let’s just do this quickly so we can go home.” The kwami flew over to Lila, then took a deep breath. Releasing it slowly, she whispered, “Reality.” The kwami’s eyes glowed as an orange blast emerged from her paws and struck Lila. For a moment, nothing happened. 

Then Lila suddenly jumped backwards away from Trixx, her eyes wide as she stared at the Fox kwami. “You! How did you get in here? Why are you here? Get away from me monster!”

Trixx snorted in disgust, “Your welcome.” She flew back over to Ladybug and Chat Noir, tapping against the Fox necklace. “I did my good deed for the year, let me back in.”

As Ladybug removed the necklace again, placing back in her yoyo as Lila glared at them. “Just because you got that monster to fix me doesn’t mean I’m going to forgive you.”

Chat snorted, raising his eyebrows at her, “Forgive us for what? You ended up here because of your own bad choices.”

Lila snarled at him, “You ruined my life. It would have been perfect if you hadn’t messed everything up!”

Chat gave her a cold stare, “It’s about to get worse now that you are cured. Have fun in juvie.” He stalked out, a stunned and concerned Ladybug following him, leaving an angry Lila behind. On their way out, they passed by the white collar part of the prison. From his cell, Felix glared at them, idling doodling on a notepad.

  
  


Kagami

Kagami walked into Heroes' Park, a fresh bouquet of flowers in her hands. Every week for the last six months, she came here to visit Luka’s statue of his alter ego Viperion. Sometimes Marinette and Adrien joined her, other times her mother would take the time as well. She would have preferred to visit a gravestone, but due to the disappearance of his body, Luka’s mother decided against it. She had a firm belief that Luka would return somehow, even if others didn’t.

Kagami walked up to the Viperion statue, standing on the end of the row, next to hers. The flowers she brought last week were still there, beginning to whither. As she began to replace the dying flowers with the fresh ones, Kagami heard footsteps from behind her.  _ Probably another tourist _ , she thought sourly. 

Scowling as she turned around, she was surprised to see Chloe standing there. The blonde girl seemed to take a step back, no doubt frightened by Kagami’s scowl. “Sorry,” Chloe apologized as she started to back away. “I didn’t know you were here, I’ll come again later.”

“You don’t have to go. You can stay if you want to," Kagami reassured her.

Chloe gave her a grateful smile and moved to stand beside her. “What was he like?” she asked.

Kagami gave her a confused look, “You didn’t know him? I thought Luka was friends with everyone in Adrien’s class.”

Chloe rubbed her arm sheepishly as she looked down, “I never really spent that much time with them. I had this stupid  _ higher than thee  _ attitude and never hanged out with them much. And these days, everyone is split up in pairs or trios and always arguing with each other.” She looked up at the statue as she continued, “I knew Lila destroyed a lot of trust between everyone, but they never broke apart until Luka disappeared. That’s why I asked, because Luka seemed to have a deep impact on everyone.”

Both of them remained silent, Kagami remembering the first time she had met Luka. It felt like ages ago that time when she was only focused on taking Adrien’s heart. So much has changed since then, the Dragon miraculous around her neck was a sign of that. It had been her chance to make a difference then. Now it was a reminder of why she had to keep fighting.

Chloe started to leave when Kagami spoke up, “He was kind and gentle. No matter what mood you were in, he had this way of calming you and making you feel at peace with his music. Everything seemed so much clearer when I was with him. With him, I was finally able to let go of my need to be the best.”

“Thank you for sharing that with me,” Chloe thanked her, then she left Kagami to mourn in private.

  
  


Adrien

The visit to the prison was more difficult than he had expected. It was hard not to call upon his cataclysm and destroy the liar once and for all. Adrien had been feeling dark urges as late, first starting the night of the final battle. Learning that his father was Hawkmoth was hard for Adrien to accept. Learning that his mother was kept in a stasis pod on the brink of death down in the basement didn’t help at all. It sickened him to find her down there, only causing his rage against his father to grow more.

After a few days of careful consideration, Adrien turned off the stasis pod. With the Gorilla's help, he buried her in the empty grave his father used to deceive him for so long. Despite the pain and sorrow he felt, Adrien didn’t tell anyone else about his mother, not even Marinette. The only people who knew was himself, the Gorilla, his father and Nathalie.

Nathalie. Ever since that night, she has been begging him to use his miraculous to free his father. Adrien had no doubt that she would be attempting a jailbreak if she wasn’t still weak from the use of the Peacock. He learned from the guardians that the Peacock had been damaged when Master Fu had lost it after he fled the Temple. The use of the damaged miraculous can only be accomplished by the sacrifice of the user’s life energy, slowly killing them. His mother didn’t know this at first, not learning the hard truth until it was too late.

Then Nathalie used it to save his father, blinded by her fierce loyalty to his father. Even as the miraculous slowly began to kill her, she kept going. Adrien could recall the all the times he had seen her cough and fall asleep at her desk since Mayura’s first appearance. It sickened him, only growing the pit of darkness inside of himself.

Adrien entered his father’s study, Plagg nibbling on a piece of cheese on his shoulder. “Why are we here? I thought the brand was run by the board people now and this place has no cheese,” he grumbled.

“Plagg, claws out.” Plagg wasn’t even able to protest before being sucked into the ring. Chat Noir strode into the middle of the room. “Cataclysm!” Time to go to work.

  
  


In Another Universe

He lept over the cliff and ducked under its ledge for cover. Several monsters rushed past him, stilling thinking they were pursuing their prey. He learned how to mask his scent from them months ago when he first arrived on this monster planet. At least he thought it was months. 

Almost immediately upon his arrival, strange creatures have surrounded and taken him captive. They interrogated him constantly, asking questions about the miraculous that he couldn’t answer. From what he was able to gather, he was in an alternate universe where the miraculous originally came from. The sudden disappearance of the Tibetan Temple and all the miraculous it contained had weakened a barrier. And the dangerous use of the Snake miraculous only widened the cracks, causing him to fall through. Since then, he learned that something had temporarily sealed the rift.

After being held captive for weeks, he had managed to escape from the strange creatures holding him. Since then, he had been constantly on the run from the monsters, onlying stopping when he thought he was safe. Just when he was ready to give up, he ran into a scout for the creatures. This scout was not sent to find him, but rather a lost set of miraculous. From the notes he was able to understand, these miraculous were the creature's attempt at the partnership between the guardians and the kwamis. But they proved too unstable and dangerous, so the creatures cast them out into the wild, labeling them forbidden. Rumor had it these miraculous were able to cross the barrier between universes, so the scout was given a map leading to them. 

Luka got up, memories of his family and friends motivating him to keep going. These cursed miraculous were the key to his getting home and nothing was going to stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this sequel! Hope you enjoy it and feel free to check out my other fics here as well!
> 
> Love reading fanfic and enjoy fanart? [Click her to join the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)


End file.
